


锚点错位

by AshleyHChan



Series: [Obikin]形同虚设 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke & Leia - Freeform, M/M, Mentional Bail Organa, Partner Betrayal, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, They are both human disaster, car race, please read it first, sequel of 爱是原罪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: “你本该是我的锚点。你应该永远站在光明的一面，你应该带我离开这里。”安纳金说，“为什么连你都放弃了。”帕尔帕廷死后第五年，欧比旺与安纳金共同经营着共和国，但是黑暗面却让他们各自崩溃。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: [Obikin]形同虚设 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	锚点错位

**Author's Note:**

> 部分设定源于《爱是原罪》，即系列part1，请务必看完在阅读，否则会影响理解。

“你不相信克诺比……他从前打仗的时候……”

“难说，他现在独揽大权……”

“……反正生意也没受影响。”

周围都是细细碎碎地声音，在科洛桑底层任何消息都值上不少钱。欧比旺在这其中快速穿梭着。他身穿长袍，头戴兜帽，把自己裹得严严实实。不得不说，这些消息也并非全都空穴来风，至少关于他的那些还算颇为真实，像是他亲自手刃了帕尔帕廷议长，特意拖延议会重组进程，重建军队等等。他不自觉地勾起嘴角，脑海中划过这五年来发生过的事情。共和国依旧是共和国，议会依旧在重建，而在克隆人战争66号令中幸存绝地，“调停大师”克诺比将军只能勉为其难地成为这么几个星系的临时协调者。

他是银河共和国的实际掌权者。

现在的他离开议会办公室，只会因为不得不亲自寻找一个人。在最后一次肃清任务结束后，安纳金已经消失了整整一周了，而欧比旺只能以秘密任务打发那些到处打听的议会议员。

他不希望将这件事假手于人，甚至不希望会有哪一张嘴巴把这件事情添油加醋，散播出去。克诺比和天行者的组合坚不可摧。但安纳金一直没有出现在议会大厦里，更没有来找欧比旺，任谁都觉得不太正常。

一周前科迪通知他舰队已经全部返航，对于中环曾经几个投靠分离势力的星球的肃清运动已经完美画上句话，连同那些与这个无关的，怀疑共和国独权的叛军也被完全掐灭。欧比旺一直怀疑，他身边的人在种下疑惑的种子，给资金扶植这一切，他心中已有眉目，却不宜有太多动作。算了，现在谈论这些或许还太早。他需要专注自己的精神追随安纳金的原力信号。

他的徒弟显然情绪高昂，但是信号却异常微弱，像是对方在控制着不让力量溢出。他不禁开始想是不是安纳金终于下定决心要逃开他了，毕竟西斯从来不愿意居于人下，更何况是骄傲如斯的天行者。他是这个国家的武力代表，所向披靡，如同克隆人战争时期那样，只要黑袍在战场上飘扬，这场战役就不会失败。不过他现在的光剑已经是红色的了。

安纳金不会离开的。欧比旺肯定。因为他需要一个锚点，需要被需要，而他的孩子在这里，欧比旺也在这里，战争也在这里。而且，他也深知欧比旺会追他追到天涯海角，甚至愿意在黑暗面共沉沦。欧比旺忘不掉当时在穆斯塔法，安纳金看见他时的那个表情。从愤怒到惊讶，那是被背叛的脸，就像当时雷科·哈丁事件之后，阿索卡的审判之后，安纳金都是用这样的眼神看着他的。

或许安纳金从来不会怀疑他自己会投向黑暗面，但是欧比旺？那位总能在光明面找到平静的人。欧比旺自嘲地与自己对话，仿佛心底里还有那一位温和的绝地大师，而不是现在这位为了留住一个人而选择堕落的西斯。

他转身走进一条小巷，一位身着裸露的提列克女郎从酒吧后门跑出来，身后还被另外一位人类抓住亲吻。路上湿哒哒的，呕吐物和下水道的味道足以让经过的人作呕。几只瘦弱的洛塔猫和洛塔鼠在追逐跳跃。欧比旺快速闯过，翻越一堵水泥墙，落进一个赛车场的观众席后座。

这里是曾经是一栋高层仓库，中部镂空，纵跨科洛桑上下三十层，改装成垂直赛车道。这里刚好是靠近中间的位置，终点线和起跑线就位于上一层。刚刚有一辆领先的车穿越过那条由全息投影打出来的界线，大屏幕上投影出圈速。这个人差点打破了记录。

欧比旺知道安纳金就在这里，他能感受到对方澎湃的激情，肾上腺素在奔腾。突然有人靠近他，身材矮小：“先生，现在还能下注呢。”他眯起眼睛，搓搓手，看向欧比旺。

“你觉得哪个胜率比较高？”欧比旺问，他依旧将自己藏在兜帽下，金色的眼眸到处转着，寻找他的徒弟。在曾经，安纳金还是学徒的时候，他也总是在科洛桑底层找他，顺手压自己徒弟一把，也能赚一些小钱。不过现在他的名头看起来也挺大，赔率也没从前孩子时候高了——毕竟没有人会相信一个胡子都没长齐的小男孩能有多好的驾驶技术——虽然现在安纳金也没有留过胡子。

他挥挥手打发了那个赌车老板，后者怂怂鼻子，嘀嘀咕咕：“维达这几周都来比赛，开赌档都没点意思。”

欧比旺笑出声来，一是因为安纳金在赛场上碾压众人，二是因为他用帕尔帕廷给他的名字当化名。维达，这也太幼稚了。他们也抛弃了西斯的名讳，达斯，和绝地一样，都是从前的象征了。

他往最终车辆停泊的位置走去，想要在第一时间抓住安纳金。他专注地盯着终点线周围穿越的车辆，最终找到了安纳金的号码。毫无意外，他头名冲线，群众荡起震天动地的掌声和尖叫，呼喊维达的声音的响彻云霄。

安纳金将车子停好，打开车门。面对这些欢呼，他不过是抬抬嘴角，毕竟开飞船才是让他最为兴奋的事情——感受狂风在耳边呼啸，一旦失误便会粉身碎骨，这种体验绝无仅有，就连在战场中也难以获得。然后，他就看到站在停车位第一排的欧比旺。尽管他藏得很好，就连原力信号都完全隐藏了起来。金发的男子眯起眼睛，一把扯过那个比自己年长的共和国执掌人。

他用双手捧着他的脸，热情地吻着他。

观众的尖叫声如汹涌的海浪将他们淹没，欧比旺难以自持地回应。混着硝烟和机油的味道，热烈的味道，他能感受到对方仍在沸腾的血液。安纳金咬着他的嘴唇，品尝着血液的铁锈味。他们把对方的脸都藏着很好，安纳金的脸上画着临时的刺青，而欧比旺则是一位藏在深闺的秘密情人，兜帽牢牢锁在头上，长袍将他的身形完全遮盖。他们大声地呻吟，像是在名为欢呼的合唱中领衔二重唱。安纳金将欧比旺按进自己的身体里，胯部相顶，唇舌甚至开始向脖颈进军。

他能想到明天科洛桑底层会有怎么样的传言。

“我很想你。”安纳金说，在欧比旺的耳边呢喃。

“你才是那个不愿意回家的人。”欧比旺回应他，拉开两个人的距离，然后拉着获胜车手离开这个比赛场所。奖金又或者是什么东西都不能打扰他们当下翻滚的情欲。他们还来得及集回去顶层的住所——

“跟着我。”安纳金说，他获得了主动权，拉着欧比旺往另一个方向走去。一条向下的楼梯，两扇混杂着霓虹灯和全息投影的牌坊，他们在一家无名的，却亮着灯的小公寓前停下。

这里是安纳金获得第一笔共和国将军薪水的时候，给自己买下来的一块地方。平日里用作赛车的组件和改装，偶尔，也是逃避欧比旺训斥的好地方。

“你的秘密基地。”欧比旺说，还没等他把门关上，安纳金就把他按在墙上亲吻。

在科洛桑的底层，从来都不会有昼夜之分，因为恒星的光辉永远无法渗透浓密的黑暗，灯光无间断常年亮着，就连将要报废的都得拼了命地闪动，提醒着旁人自己被透支的生命。昏暗而迷离的灯光从一扇坏掉的百叶窗间溜进来，爬上欧比旺的肩膀，打在他的侧脸上。而在他身前的那个人遮挡住了大部分的明亮。欧比旺的兜帽连着厚重的外袍被安纳金从肩部褪下，在两人那双闪亮的皮靴旁堆积。他们时而鼻尖相碰，时而额头相抵，呼吸在两人之间狭小的空间中混杂，回荡，最后重新落入肺中。安纳金喘得特别厉害，似乎还未能从赛车中回过神来。他的金色眼眸和欧比旺的同样闪亮，如玻璃珠般的眼球映照着对方的身影。他将欧比旺紧紧搂在怀里，一次又一次地呢喃着一句刺痛欧比旺心脏的话：“你还在这里。”

安纳金的不安全感在失去帕德梅之后达到顶峰，到现在也没有退却地迹象。虽然他明知道帕德梅的死是由欧比旺亲手造成的，但他依旧舍不得放弃自己最后的锚点。他甚至不敢去面对两个孩子，因为自己这般懦弱，这般被人玩弄于鼓掌之间。安纳金知道自己恨着欧比旺，却舍不得，舍不得让自己再一个人了。

穆斯塔法上，当帕德梅决意不跟随他的道路，他以为欧比旺也会背弃他的时候，那种将他拉至深渊的孤独——直至欧比旺从飞船上走下来，邀请他加入他，背叛感再次向他奔来——他已经不知道自己到底该期待些什么了。

他知道欧比旺爱他，这就足够了。

安纳金没有耐心做什么前戏，他现在只想把自己埋进欧比旺的身体里，感受存在的热度。他们有多久没见了呢，算上去中环的三个标准月，太久了。为什么不愿意回去呢，天行者将军？他问他自己，但是却听不到回答。

“你这里有润滑吗，安纳金。”欧比旺感受到安纳金按在他臀上的灼热双手，上面恐怕还带着方向盘上的皮革味道。他匆忙解开自己的腰带，裤子和内裤松松垮垮地落在皮靴上面，而有些太长了的军服刚好遮掩了欧比旺臀部上峰的曲线。安纳金跪下来亲吻欧比旺的大腿内侧，随即不情不愿地起身在工作台抽屉中寻找润滑液。

欧比旺趁着安纳金离开调整自己的站姿，至少把躺在地下的袍子和裤子都扔在了椅子上。他可不想明天通知科迪来给他送一套干净的衣服。“你这里为什么会有润滑。”欧比旺问，看着安纳金手中的软管。

“自慰。”足够直接简短。

“对着机械配件吗？”欧比旺打趣，他知道这话听起来有多奇怪。

安纳金笑着没有立即回答，转而用拇指打开盖子，让润滑液铺满机械臂的食指和中指。欧比旺倒吸了一口凉气，然后听到他的徒弟在他耳边一字一句地说：“看着你的讲话，欧比旺。”

安纳金用双手捧住欧比旺的屁股，用力一捏，两只手留下了完全不同的痕迹，而沾满润滑液的部分像是一条舌头，在肌肉上画着画。

“穿得如此整齐、严肃，”安纳金将一只手指探入那个洞穴，太紧了，太干了，“说着漂亮话，民主、自由……”金属的温度总是会比体温低上太多，就算只有一只手指，也让欧比旺浑身颤抖，更何况安纳金马上就将第二根手指加了进来，碾压着肠壁。“你是一个天大的骗子，调停大师。”

欧比旺腿都软了，安纳金一边吻着他的侧颈，一边吐露着他是怎么听着欧比旺的政治宣讲在这个昏暗的房间中自慰的——把自己的手想象成他的手，他的舌头，他的肠壁。在克隆人战争时期，他偶尔不会去帕德梅的住所，也不回绝地圣殿中，就在这里回忆和欧比旺的上一次温存。

“就算我们开始做爱了，你总是不让我碰你。”安纳金说，他用三根手指在欧比旺的身体里抽插，而后者只能发出嘤哼的呻吟去迎合，甚至只能去接受。他不清楚他在纽带里感受到什么，毕竟黑暗面并不依赖所谓的关系，精神交流更是无益，他们之间那根无论是师徒，还是在克隆人战争期间搭建起的，所谓的爱情的纽带，也早已千疮百孔。

欧比旺想要反驳，那个时候的他还懂得退却。他知道安纳金结了婚，他知道自己受了黑暗面的蛊惑，他知道他不该索求这个自己从小带大的男孩，但是他需要他，也自然越踩越深了。如果要他问自己是否后悔，欧比旺或许会后悔所有的一切，但他不会后悔和安纳金的关系——他不会后悔他们在歼星舰上偷吻，不后悔在战场紧绷的相持期间互相抚慰，更不后悔现在的自己被他钉在墙上操。

那根阴茎滑了进来，欧比旺因此发出一声尖叫，虽然并非第一次听到，但是每一次他都为自己能发出这样的声音而感到惊讶。欧比旺只有一条腿立在地上，另一条腿被安纳金抬高，折起，将那个洞穴完全暴露出来，而他们交合的部位因为拍打而泛着白色的水沫。那双靴子还刮着安纳金的手臂，而布满伤痕的大腿却赤裸地呈现在安纳金眼前。腰部的动作不停，而嘴唇则在亲吻着那些伤痕，他不记得绝大多数究竟是怎么来的，但是他知道有一条被光剑灼烧的痕迹，是他作为学徒第一次打败师父的时候，不小心用训练用光剑给对方画下的。

那个时候的安纳金还沉浸在终有所成的喜悦中，没留意到欧比旺强装无事，一瘸一拐的走姿。直到那天深夜，他没睡着，却在他们住所的公共客厅中找到了正在给自己上药的欧比旺。安纳金走过去坐在地毯上，让欧比旺弯着膝盖，帮他上药。而等到现在，欧比旺依旧弯着膝盖，只不过这次是将自己的身体再一次献上。

这似乎打开了安纳金充满光明回忆的匣子，而在那其中有卢克和莱娅的快乐身影。只有当他们去找贝尔·奥加纳的时候，才会露出真切的笑容——那两个孩子对原力太敏感了。而除此之外，是与欧比旺共同成长的学徒期，还有克隆人战争烽火间与阿索卡的相处，还有之中浓烈的爱情，无论是与帕德梅，还是与欧比旺。安纳金深感愧疚，痛苦袭来。他知道他错了，但是却从来没有试图去纠正一星半点，直到他失去所有，知道他被此利用。这个承受着他的欧比旺似乎是陌生的，因为他的眼睛并不是纯粹的蓝色。然而远在他们开始之前，如果一场做爱就能算是开始的话，欧比旺早已是黑暗面的俘虏了。

他没有意识到自己在掉眼泪，他颤抖着，抽泣着，眼泪和鼻涕盖满他整张脸。欧比旺的心抽痛。

“你本该是我的锚点。”安纳金结结巴巴地说，悲伤和性欲的轰炸让他无法自持，“你应该永远站在光明的一面，你应该带我离开这里。”他将欧比旺翻了个身，放下他的腿，阴茎抽出又捅入最深处，一下又一下地把他按进这扇不那么结实的门上，铁皮晃动发出响亮的哗啦声，“为什么连你都放弃了。”

欧比旺不知道该怎么回答，也没有力气去回答。他感觉到安纳金正在他的体内射精，一股股喷涌而出，填满他的身体。而他的前列腺依旧被剐蹭着，将他逼上高潮的悬崖，然后一跃而下。

安纳金从身后捞住浑身瘫软的欧比旺，他用眼泪弄湿了对方的衣襟，胡子更是沾着水珠，异常凌乱。呼吸逐渐平复，安纳金将自己拔了出来，向后走了两步，直至自己坐在一张带靠背的椅子上，他的工作椅。

而欧比旺依旧倚着那扇门，面对安纳金，就那样坐在地板上。

“我爱你。”欧比旺说，这是他的回答，却没意识到安纳金那句话根本就不是个问句，“你不愿意让她死去，我也不愿意让你——”

安纳金抬起手示意，让欧比旺不要继续说了。年轻人说，“我也爱你，对不起。”

外面响起两声喇叭，车头灯光再次从那个坏掉的百叶窗中闪过，但这一次并没有照亮任何一个人。安纳金打开了台灯，橙红色的光温柔地洒落，这能让他想到欧比旺的头发。

“贝尔今天在我不知道的情况下带走了孩子，我以为你真的要走。”欧比旺抬起头说，他看向安纳金。

年轻人猛然清醒过来，从赛车和性爱的狂欢中。欧比旺透过那一丝灯光，看到了金色之中的蓝，帕德梅临死前那句话在他耳边回响，关于安纳金的心仍然存在光明的那句。

让我再偷一点时间吧，欧比旺想。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 其实在写的时候，我也很担心角色会不会走形，但是既然欧比旺都选择了黑暗面，就那样吧。  
> 我总是希望让欧比旺再贪心一点，再贪心一点，但是他总是表现得那么detached，但事实又很attached……反正为爱疯魔就是了。
> 
> 谢谢看到这里！comments and kudos plz！xx


End file.
